Un Ángel Caído Y Un Demon Lord
by Beruko Mortem
Summary: Descripción en proceso.
1. Capítulo 1: el comienzo de todo

—Oye...es verdad que te quedaras conmigo para siempre?...

—Si, yo estaré contigo para siempre y prometo protegerte...Gray...

—Si era verdad...porque me abandonaste!?...

...

—¡Gray!—una joven de piel morena y cabello negro despertó de golpe al escuchar a su madre llamarle.—Se te hará tarde para ir con tus hermanos, ya levantate!—gritó una mujer de cabello negro desde el primer piso de la casa.

—Si madre ya voy!...pero...ese sueño otra vez...el...era mi amigo imaginario...pero se veía tan real...pero eso ya no importa.—la joven de cabellos negros se había sentado en la cama pero al terminar de hablar se bajo de la cama y se quito su habitual pijama para vestirse con su común vestimenta, una camiseta de mangas cortas de color gris oscuro, una chaqueta negra sobre su camiseta, un shot corto gris oscuro combinado con unas mayas negras que llegaban por encima de sus rodillas, dos cinturones pequeños colocados en su pierna izquierda y en su brazo derecho, zapatos negros estilo militar, un cinturón en su cintura acompañado con una pequeña cadena, guantes negros y un gorro gris, tomó sus cosas y las colocó en su mochila, puso en la mochila lo que consideraba más importante, su teléfono, sus audífonos, su libreta y cosas de dibujo, al terminar bajo al primer piso de la casa dónde se encontraba su madre.

—Buenos días hija.—como siempre la mujer saludo a su hija.

—Buenos días mamá.—respondió con amabilidad la joven.

—¿Ya estás lista hija?—pregunto amable.

—Si madre pero...tengo que quedarme con ellos?...—pregunto en forma de queja.

—Pero son tus hermanos, ya no los quieres?—pregunto algo angustiada la mujer.

—Si los quiero pero...cuándo se fueron...se olvidaron de nosotras...nunca nos llamaron...—al decirlo bajo la mirada, el recordar aquellos tiempos la entristece.

—Hija...ellos no se olvidaron de nosotras es solo que no tenían tiempo para llamar—como siempre la mujer intentaba defenderlos.

—Lo sé pero...hace mucho que no los veo...—dijo aún con la mirada baja.

—Tranquila todo estará bien, sabes que ellos te quieren mucho.—dijo con dulzura.

—Si lo sé mamá...

—Bien entonces ya vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

—Si madre...

Después de salir de la casa se dirigieron a la casa de los hermanos de la joven, la joven se quedara un tiempo con ellos ya que su madre esta ocupada con su trabajo y no puede cuidarla, sus hermanos también trabajan pero están de vacaciones así que ellos la cuidaran, después de un rato llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Kaneki, la madre de la joven tocó la puerta y el hermano del medio la abrió.

—Puedo ayudarle en al...¡mamá!, ¡¡hermanita!!—White no dio tiempo para que su madre pudiera decir algo y solo las abrazó con fuerza.—Estoy tan feliz de verlas otra vez, las extrañe mucho!!—hablo muy feliz y emocionado.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte hijo...—dijo la madre de los jóvenes en un tono algo triste, casi parecía que quería llorar, tal vez era algo es normal, después de todo es su hijo y hace mucho que no lo veía.

—¿Y tú hermanita?, no estás feliz de verme?—pregunto animado dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

—...—la joven solo se quedo en silencio, no quería fingir que nada había pasado, el se había olvido de ella y de su madre.

—Gray, no seas grosera con tú hermano.—dijo molesta la madre.

—No mamá así esta bien, solo es que hace mucho que no nos vemos, ella no debe acordarse mucho de mi, verdad hermanita?—pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar.—la mujer abrazó a sus dos hijos y les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.—Bueno cuidense y no hagan cosas malas por favor.

—Si mamá.—respondieron ambos jóvenes, después de despedirse la mujer se fue.

—Y bien hermanita quieres comer algo?—pregunto el joven con un tono amable.

—Si...—respondió la joven.

—Esta bien entonces vamos a comer!

—...—«ya había olvidalo lo alegre que es White.»—pensó la joven mientras su hermano cocinaba algo, no sin antes decirle a su hermana donde estaba su nueva habitación para que dejara sus cosas ahí, la joven acomodó todo para después sentarse en la cama para descansar un momento—«supongo que mamá ya esta en el trabajo...no me gusta estar lejos de ella la quiero mucho pero entiendo que solo quiere lo mejor para mi...a veces me pregunto como hubiera sido mi vida si mis padre estuvieran casados...un infierno de seguro jeje...»—pensó la joven mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡¡Gray!!, ya esta la comida!!—gritó White para que que la joven fuera a comer.

—¡¡Ya voy!!—gritó para después bajar con White, se sentó en la mesa y White le sirvió un plato de comida, no es posible describir que era o es y no se ve muy delicioso pero aunque estuviera algo enojada con su hermano no quería hacerlo sentir mal, a White le gusta mucho cocinar pero no lo hace muy bien.

—Espero que te guste hermanita, es mi mejor platillo!—dijo White muy seguro de si mismo.

—Eh...gra-gracias White se ve muy bien.—«si este es el mejor no quiero pensar cual es el peor...»—pensó la joven.

—¡De nada hermanita!—White también se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer junto a su hermana.

—Y White...¿donde esta Black?—pregunto algo seria la joven.

—Eh...Black fue a comprar unas cosas...—respondió White algo nervioso.

—Oh...bueno—«no soy idiota sé muy bien que se fue porque no quería ver a mamá...White al menos fue amable con nosotras.»

—Y...bien hermanita que has hecho este tiempo, digo ya tienes 16 años no?, ya debes de tener muchos amigos verdad?—pregunto con un tono de amabilidad White, quería cambiar el tema.

—Tengo 14 y no tengo amigos.—dijo la joven con simpleza.

—P-pero te ves de 16...

—Todos dicen eso pero en realidad tengo 14 años, bueno...ya casi cumplo los 15...

—Awww~ mi hermanita esta dejando de ser una niña para ser una señorita.~

—Aunque ya tengo novio.

—¿¡QUE!?-pregunto algo sorprendido y molesto White.—¿¡QUIEN ES ESE TIPO!?

—Era broma.

—Oh...bueno así es mejor, estarás sola hasta la tumba!—dijo alegre White.

—Si...

Terminaron de comer, limpiaron la mesa y los platos para después sentarse a ver televisión un momento, pero escucharon la puerta abrirse, era Black, el mayor de los tres.

—Ya llegue, aún no viene ma...—no termino de hablar al percatarse de la presencia de su hermana menor.—Oh...hola hermanita como estas?—le pregunto a su hermana intentando ser amable.

—Hola Black, estoy bien gracias.—hablo la joven con un tono seco.

La habitación se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente White hablo.

—Bueno porque no te sientas con nosotros a ver televisión como lo hacíamos antes.—pregunto White intentando sonreír.

—Si esta bien.—el joven de ojos azules se sentó con sus dos hermanos, sin darse cuenta el día ya había pasado, los dos mayores se dijeron a la menor que se fuera a dormir.

—Pero aún es temprano.—reprocho la joven.

—Nada de peros, vete a dormir ahora.—hablo de forma autoritaria el mayor de los tres.

—Esta bien...—«¡pero tú no eres mi madre!» gritó en su mente la joven.

La joven de cabello negro se fue a dormir como le dijeron sus hermanos, después de un rato acomodándose en la cama finalmente logró dormir y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en un sueño.

—Que clase de sueño es este?, no puedo ver nada por la niebla pero creo que estoy en un bosque...

—Gra-Gray...

—¿Ah?—la joven se confundió al escuchar una voz llamándola.—¿Quien es?

—Me a-alegro de verte otra vez...por favor ayudame...—pidió aquella voz.

—L-Lo lamento pero no sé quien eres y no puedo verte...

—So-soy yo...Lopmon...

La joven despertó de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre-¿L-Lopmon?...no no, no puede ser el...no era real, ¡ELLOS NO SON REALES!, todos ellos...no son reales...los digimon no son reales...-sujeto su cabeza con fuerza intentando no recordar nada, sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a llorar.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2: mi amigo Lopmon

La joven despertó de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre.

—L-Lopmon?...no no, no puede ser el...no era real, ¡ELLOS NO SON REALES!, todos ellos...no son reales...los digimon no son reales...—comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó en aquel tiempo, cuando todos creyeron que estaba loca porque veía cosas que nadie más podía ver, su único amigo era un ser irreal que se suponía era un digimon pero aquel ser nunca fue real, su mente lo inventó porque se sentía muy sola. Su familia dijo que tenía alucinaciones y le dieron medicamentos, nadie quería estar cerca de la niña loca, aún recuerda cuando una niña le pegó algo en el cabello y no se podía quitar, ella en venganza, le prendió fuego al cabello de la niña, todos los niños le tenían miedo, desde entonces tuvo que estudiar en casa, nunca tuvo amigos antes ni los tiene ahora, pero no se sentía sola.

White había escuchado un grito proveniente de la habitación de su hermana así que fue a verificar que todo estuviera bien, tocó levemente la puerta para después abrirla lentamente.

—¿Hermanita estas bien?—pregunto con preocupación el joven de ojos verdes.—Creí escuchar un grito.

—S-si estoy bien. —respondió con tartamudeo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

White entró a la habitación de forma silenciosa para después sentarse en la cama al lado de su hermana.

—¿Porque lloras hermanita?, pasó algo malo?

La joven se levanta un poco para sentarse en la cama.

—N-no pasa nada.

White sin entender el llanto de su hermana decidió solo abrazarla sin decir una sola palabra, Gray sin darse cuenta correspondió el abrazo.

—Tranquila hermanita todo estará bien. —«vaya...¿cuando fue la última vez que la vi llorar?...eramos solo unos niños cuando ella se caía mientras jugábamos y se lastimaba las rodillas, mamá siempre la regañaba...» pensó el joven de ojos verdosos. —

—S-si.— respondió débilmente Gray.

White dejó de abrazarla para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno hermanita mejor duerme o Black nos regañara a los dos. —dijo White aún con su sonrisa.

—Si White...

—Bien, descansa hermanita. —el joven salió de la habitación pero se quedo unos segundos parado frente a la puerta. —Extraño cuando me decía hermano...—dijo en voz baja para irse.

Por su parte Gray se quedo dormida otra vez.

...

En la cocina como siempre White estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras Gray bajaba de su habitación.

—¡Hola hermanita!, buenos días. —saludó con alegría.

—Buenos días. —Saludó con su tono normal Black.

—Buenos días. —saludó la joven para después sentarse.

—¿Y bien?, ¿que les gustaría hacer hoy en nuestro primer día de hermanos?—pregunto animado White.

—Quemar la ciudad. —hablo Black.

—Matar gente. —hablo Gray.

—¡Jaja, que buena broma!

—No es broma.—respondieron al mismo tiempo Black y Gray.

—Ah...—«ay dios ayudame con estos dementes.»—Bueno que les parece si vamos al cine?

—Por mi esta bien.

—Ya qué.

...

Tras desayunar los 3 hermanos se cambiaron de ropa para salir finalmente de la comodidad de su hogar.

**Ubicación: Centro de la ciudad. **

—No hablas mucho hermanita? —preguntó White a su hermana ya que esta no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino.

—No me gusta hablar.

—Hmm...—«es igual de seria que Black» pensó el de ojos verdes.

—¿Que tan lejos esta el cine?, llevamos horas caminando. —se quejó el mayor de los tres.

—Deja de quejarte que no ves que te hace falta caminar?, por eso estas tan gordo. —respondió White.

—¿A quien llamas gordo?, chef inútil. —pregunto con molestia en su voz Black, diciendo lo último con desprecio.

—¡Al cretino que tengo en frente!

Ambos chicos empezaron a discutir como niños pequeños mientras que Gray solo los veía.

—Y se supone que son los mayores.—se quejó para después voltear la cabeza hacía la nada esperando que dejaran de discutir, sin embargo de repente pudo ver como algo se movía entre las sombras de un callejón aparentemente vacío, la curiosidad pudo más y al final la joven se dirigió al callejón, al entrar parecía no haber nada solo algunas bolsas de basura junto a un contenedor, la joven estaba dispuesta a irse pero antes de hacerlo pudo escuchar como algo se movía detrás de las bolsas de basura, se acercó lentamente para poder ver de que se trataba y al hacerlo no podía creer lo que sus ojos grises veían.

Aquel ser comenzó a moverse al notar la mirada de la joven humana, este se puso de pie para hablar.

—Gra-gray?...—aquel ser veía con atención a la joven tratando de averiguar si se trataba de quien creía.—¡Si eres tú!—dijo con alegría aquel ser.—¡Al fin te encontré!—El intentó acercarse a la joven humana pero esta se alejó algo temerosa.

—Y-Yo n-no soy quien buscas...—la joven empezó a alejarse aún más.

—¡Gray espera!—gritó.—¡No te vayas por favor!—Caminó rápidamente y se abrazó a la pierna de la joven.—¡No te vayas por favor!—repitió nuevamente pero esta vez estaba aferrado a la pierna de la joven.

—Su-sueltame por favor. —dijo con nerviosismo la humana.

—No te vayas por favor, llevo mucho tiempo buscandote, ¿que ya no me acuerdas?

—No...y así es mejor...—intentó quitarlo de su pierna de forma delicada.

—¿Entonces tampoco recuerdas a Impmon?—pregunto algo preocupado.

—I...I-Impmon...—aquellos recuerdos que llevaban años encerrados se liberaron golpeando la memoria y corazón de la joven.

—¿Gray?, ¿estas bien?—preguntó aún preocupado.—Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Lopmon...lo siento...—sin darse cuenta la joven fue cayendo poco a poco hasta estar de rodillas, una vez así abrazó con fuerza al conejo digital.—Todo este tiempo quise olvidarlos...perdoname...por favor...—dijo con voz quebrada la joven entre sollozos.

Lopmon correspondió al abrazo.

—Esta bien Gray, no hay nada que perdonar, no hiciste nada malo...pe-pero...

—¡Gray!—el conejo fue interrumpido por los gritos de los hermanos de la joven.

Lopmon no pudo terminar de hablar ya que White y Black llegaron tras gritar.

—¿ah?

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto White.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿ah? —Black se percató del pequeño conejo que se encontraba en brazos de su hermana.—¿Y ese peluche?

—Ah...esto...e-es mi peluche!—dijo mostrandoselo de frente a sus hermanos mientras el conejo se quedaba estático para asumir su papel de peluche.

—Eh...bien creo...pero es lindo.—dijo con una sonrisa White.

—¿Que le ves de lindo a un conejo deforme?—pregunto Black.

—¡No esta deforme!, es su forma de ser lindo!—defendió al conejo Gray.

—Lo que dijo mi hermana.

—Ah...—suspiró con fastidio Black.— Esta bien pero ya vámonos.

—Si.

Después de eso los tres hermanos se fueron, Gray se llevó a Lopmon como su peluche hasta que regresaron a su casa.

Ubicación: Casa de los hermanos Kaneki, habitación de Gray.

—Esta bien Lopmon ya puedes moverte.

—Menos mal ya me estaba cansando.—dijo Lopmon mientras se estiraba.

—¿Y que era lo que querías decirme antes de que llegaran mis hermanos?

—¿Eh?...así!, lo había olvidado, ehm...bueno Gray lo que pasa es que...Impmon...—el conejo estaba nervioso a más no poder.

—¿Impmon?, que pasa con Impmon?—pregunto tranquila con una sonrisa.

—Bu-bueno Gray, verás...el ya no es el de antes...el...el cambió...

—¿Cambio?—la joven seguía sin entender lo que el conejo trataba de decirle.

—Desde que regresamos al digital world el cambió mucho, con el tiempo se fue alejando de mi poco a poco, comenzó a tratar mal a casi todos y se volvió un egoísta. Por eso estoy aquí, tienes que hablar con el, tú eres la persona que más quiere, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacer que sea el de antes.

—¿Ha-Hablar con el?...yo...no puedo...

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 3: el digimundo

—Desde que regresamos al Digimundo el cambió mucho, con el tiempo se fue alejando de mi poco a poco, comenzó a tratar mal a casi todos y se volvió un egoísta. Por eso estoy aquí, tienes que hablar con el, tú eres la persona que más quiere, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacer que sea el de antes.

—¿Ha-Hablar con el?...yo...no puedo...—«todo este tiempo sentí que me abandonó...un día el solo se fue sin decir nada, no sé si estoy enojada o triste por como se fue sin decir adiós dejándome ahí sola...siempre lo quise, mi querido Impmon...que fue lo que te pasó?» pensó la joven para después responderle al conejo.—Lo siento Lopmon pero no puedo hacer nada...—dijo con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Pe-pero porque no?—podian notarse los nervios del conejo, la joven era su última esperanza.

—Hace mucho que no sé nada de el...no puedo ir como si nada a hablarle, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no creo que me haga caso.—aunque a la joven le doliera decirle "no" a Lopmon ella sentía no tener el valor suficiente para ver a la cara a Impmon...mejor dicho, a Beelzebumon.

—Pe-pero no entiendes, el se unió a los demon lord.

—¿Demon lord?—pregunto la joven confundida.

—Los demon lord son un grupo de 7 digimon demonio, ellos solo viven para traer chaos y destrucción al digimundo.—el rostro de Lopmon mostraba suma preocupación y seriedad.—Hace mucho fueron sellados en el dark area para evitar que siguieran con su desgracia, sin embargo lograron escapar y comenzaron una guerra en el digimundo...y Impmon no solo forma parte de ellos, sino de la guerra también.

El rostro de la joven ahora solo mostraba preocupación y angustia.

—Cuando Impmon se unió a ellos el digimundo se volvió un lugar horrible—contaba el conejo también con angustia.—Ya casi tienen todo el control pero algunos digimon aún tienen esperanza y luchan contra ellos, por desgracia muchos mueren en el intento. Es por eso que vine, todos los digimon queremos que el digimundo sea el de antes, queremos vivir tranquilos sin miedo y sin tener que ver como los demás mueren buscando libertad, por favor Gray, habla con el.

—Yo...—la joven suspiró mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta con cordura.—Es-esta bien lo intentaré.—dijo sin estar muy segura de lo que haría.

—¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡muy bien!—dijo alegre el pequeño conejo digital mientras daba pequeños saltitos.—¿Gray tienes una computadora?—pregunto ahora quieto pero aún con una sonrisa.

—Eh...si tengo una, ¿pero para que?

—¿Me la podrías dar un momento por favor?—pidió amablemente.

—Esta bien.—Gray sacó la computadora de su mochila y se la dió a Lopmon.

—¡Gracias Gray!—Lop tomó la computadora para encenderla, tras hacerlo comenzó a teclear distintos botones del aparato.—¡Listo!, ¡ya podemos irnos!

—¿Ir-irnos?—con desconcierto la joven pregunto.—¿Pe-pero a donde?

—Pues al digimundo, ¿a donde más?

—Pe-pero mis hermanos, no los puedo dejar así—aquellas palabras salieron sin más, demostrando nervios e inseguridad.

—Pueden venir si quieren.—con despreocupación el conejo hablo.

—¿Ve-venir con nosotros?—«¡no!, ¡todo menos eso no los quiero cerca!» pensó Gray.

—Sip.—dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño conejo color chocolate, sin embargo dirige su mirada a la computadora y su sonrisa cambia a un rostro preocupado.—¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!, ¡tenemos que irnos ahora!—dijo con la voz levemente en alto para después tomar a la joven humana del brazo y llevarla hacía la computadora que sin aviso alguno comenzó a brillar

—¡Lo-Lopmon espera!—Gray llamo con desespero a su compañero aún sabiendo que él posiblemente la ignoraria.

En aquel momento el hermano mayor de Gray, Black, abrió la puerta con enfado.

—¡Gray!—llamó con enfado a su hermana menor.—¡Te escuche hablando con alguien!, ¡si quieres hacer tus invocaciones raras y hablar con tus amigos los fantasmas hazlo en otra parte!—el mayor siguió hablando con el mismo tono de enfado.

—¿¡Ahora porque le gritas!?—White el hermano del medio había aparecido detrás del mayor debido a sus gritos.

El brillo de la computadora comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte hasta que Lopmon, Gray y por desgracia también Black y White fueron absorbidos por la computadora llevándolos a un lugar desconocido, bueno, solo para tres de ellos.

...

—¿Qu-que pasó?, me duele la cabeza...—dijo la hermana menor Gray con dolor mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Última vez que te dejo invocar fantasmas en la casa.—hablo con un tono irritado el mayor del grupo.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo—con un tono neutro en su voz se quejó el hermano del medio.

—Vaya...no creí que llegaríamos desde el cielo, tampoco pensé que les doliera tanto la caída.—con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sobre su cabeza el conejo digital hablaba y veía el cielo como si intentará analizar algo.

—¡EL CONEJO ESTA HABLANDO!—gritó asustado White mientras se movía de forma brusca para alejarse del pequeño conejo, pues el fue quien cayó más cerca de el.

—¡GRAY!, ¡MAMÁ TE DIJO QUE NO METIERAS COSAS RARAS EN TUS PELUCHES!—el mayor estaba casi igual de asustado pero aún así intentaba mantener su apariencia de tipo malo y valiente, le gritó con menos enfado a su hermana.

—¡NO ES UN PELUCHE Y NO ME GRITES!—la menor ahora gritaba con el mismo enfado de su hermano.

—¿¡ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS ES!?—pregunto aún entre gritos.

—¿¡SOY UN DIGIMON Y PORQUE GRITAMOS!?—el conejo sin entender del todo intento unirse a los gritos.

—¿Eh?, ¿un digimon?—pregunto desconcertado el mayor.—¿Los bichos raros que estaban en las alucinaciones de Gray?

—Sip...espera, ¿que son alucinaciones?—el conejo ahora veía con curiosidad al mayor.

—No importa lo que sean, de todas formas ya no las tengo...—la menor se había cruzado de brazos y tenía un tono de voz serio.

—Espera en todo este tiempo los digimon fueron reales?, hermanita no estas tan loca después de todo!—White sonreía mientras veía con alegría a su hermana menor.

—¡Los únicos locos aquí son ustedes!—Gray conservaba el tono serio pero podía notarse su enojo.

—Bueno.—como siempre el mayor ignoró a la menor.—¿Y que hacemos aquí?—pregunto mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda.

—¡Los trage aquí para salvar el digimundo!—Lopmon levanto los brazos hacía el cielo mientras lo gritaba.

—¿Digi que?—a White no le quedó muy claro el nombre.

—¿¡Espera que!?—Gray tenía una rara mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo.—¡Tú solo me pediste que hablará con Beelzebumon no que salvará el digimundo!—le gritó con enojo al conejo.

—Eh...bueno no te dije todo, jeje...—Lop se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

—¡Wow que genial tenemos que salvar un mundo que ni conocemon!—el mayor dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Cállate!

—Pero veamos el lado positivo.—White como siempre intentaba calmar las cosas.—¡Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos como hermanos!

—¡NO!

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un antiguo conocido

—Desde que regresamos al Digimundo el cambió mucho, con el tiempo se fue alejando de mi poco a poco, comenzó a tratar mal a casi todos y se volvió un egoísta. Por eso estoy aquí, tienes que hablar con el, tú eres la persona que más quiere, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacer que sea el de antes.

—¿Ha-Hablar con el?...yo...no puedo...—«todo este tiempo sentí que me abandonó...un día el solo se fue sin decir nada, no sé si estoy enojada o triste por como se fue sin decir adiós dejándome ahí sola...siempre lo quise, mi querido Impmon...que fue lo que te pasó?» pensó la joven para después responderle al conejo.—Lo siento Lopmon pero no puedo hacer nada...—dijo con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Pe-pero porque no?—podian notarse los nervios del conejo, la joven era su última esperanza.

—Hace mucho que no sé nada de el...no puedo ir como si nada a hablarle, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no creo que me haga caso.—aunque a la joven le doliera decirle "no" a Lopmon ella sentía no tener el valor suficiente para ver a la cara a Impmon...mejor dicho, a Beelzebumon.

—Pe-pero no entiendes, el se unió a los demon lord.

—¿Demon lord?—pregunto la joven confundida.

—Los demon lord son un grupo de 7 digimon demonio, ellos solo viven para traer chaos y destrucción al digimundo.—el rostro de Lopmon mostraba suma preocupación y seriedad.—Hace mucho fueron sellados en el dark area para evitar que siguieran con su desgracia, sin embargo lograron escapar y comenzaron una guerra en el digimundo...y Impmon no solo forma parte de ellos, sino de la guerra también.

El rostro de la joven ahora solo mostraba preocupación y angustia.

—Cuando Impmon se unió a ellos el digimundo se volvió un lugar horrible—contaba el conejo también con angustia.—Ya casi tienen todo el control pero algunos digimon aún tienen esperanza y luchan contra ellos, por desgracia muchos mueren en el intento. Es por eso que vine, todos los digimon queremos que el digimundo sea el de antes, queremos vivir tranquilos sin miedo y sin tener que ver como los demás mueren buscando libertad, por favor Gray, habla con el.

—Yo...—la joven suspiró mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta con cordura.—Es-esta bien lo intentaré.—dijo sin estar muy segura de lo que haría.

—¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡muy bien!—dijo alegre el pequeño conejo digital mientras daba pequeños saltitos.—¿Gray tienes una computadora?—pregunto ahora quieto pero aún con una sonrisa.

—Eh...si tengo una, ¿pero para que?

—¿Me la podrías dar un momento por favor?—pidió amablemente.

—Esta bien.—Gray sacó la computadora de su mochila y se la dió a Lopmon.

—¡Gracias Gray!—Lop tomó la computadora para encenderla, tras hacerlo comenzó a teclear distintos botones del aparato.—¡Listo!, ¡ya podemos irnos!

—¿Ir-irnos?—con desconcierto la joven pregunto.—¿Pe-pero a donde?

—Pues al digimundo, ¿a donde más?

—Pe-pero mis hermanos, no los puedo dejar así—aquellas palabras salieron sin más, demostrando nervios e inseguridad.

—Pueden venir si quieren.—con despreocupación el conejo hablo.

—¿Ve-venir con nosotros?—«¡no!, ¡todo menos eso no los quiero cerca!» pensó Gray.

—Sip.—dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño conejo color chocolate, sin embargo dirige su mirada a la computadora y su sonrisa cambia a un rostro preocupado.—¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!, ¡tenemos que irnos ahora!—dijo con la voz levemente en alto para después tomar a la joven humana del brazo y llevarla hacía la computadora que sin aviso alguno comenzó a brillar

—¡Lo-Lopmon espera!—Gray llamo con desespero a su compañero aún sabiendo que él posiblemente la ignoraria.

En aquel momento el hermano mayor de Gray, Black, abrió la puerta con enfado.

—¡Gray!—llamó con enfado a su hermana menor.—¡Te escuche hablando con alguien!, ¡si quieres hacer tus invocaciones raras y hablar con tus amigos los fantasmas hazlo en otra parte!—el mayor siguió hablando con el mismo tono de enfado.

—¿¡Ahora porque le gritas!?—White el hermano del medio había aparecido detrás del mayor debido a sus gritos.

El brillo de la computadora comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte hasta que Lopmon, Gray y por desgracia también Black y White fueron absorbidos por la computadora llevándolos a un lugar desconocido, bueno, solo para tres de ellos.

...

—¿Qu-que pasó?, me duele la cabeza...—dijo la hermana menor Gray con dolor mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Última vez que te dejo invocar fantasmas en la casa.—hablo con un tono irritado el mayor del grupo.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo—con un tono neutro en su voz se quejó el hermano del medio.

—Vaya...no creí que llegaríamos desde el cielo, tampoco pensé que les doliera tanto la caída.—con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sobre su cabeza el conejo digital hablaba y veía el cielo como si intentará analizar algo.

—¡EL CONEJO ESTA HABLANDO!—gritó asustado White mientras se movía de forma brusca para alejarse del pequeño conejo, pues el fue quien cayó más cerca de el.

—¡GRAY!, ¡MAMÁ TE DIJO QUE NO METIERAS COSAS RARAS EN TUS PELUCHES!—el mayor estaba casi igual de asustado pero aún así intentaba mantener su apariencia de tipo malo y valiente, le gritó con menos enfado a su hermana.

—¡NO ES UN PELUCHE Y NO ME GRITES!—la menor ahora gritaba con el mismo enfado de su hermano.

—¿¡ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS ES!?—pregunto aún entre gritos.

—¿¡SOY UN DIGIMON Y PORQUE GRITAMOS!?—el conejo sin entender del todo intento unirse a los gritos.

—¿Eh?, ¿un digimon?—pregunto desconcertado el mayor.—¿Los bichos raros que estaban en las alucinaciones de Gray?

—Sip...espera, ¿que son alucinaciones?—el conejo ahora veía con curiosidad al mayor.

—No importa lo que sean, de todas formas ya no las tengo...—la menor se había cruzado de brazos y tenía un tono de voz serio.

—Espera en todo este tiempo los digimon fueron reales?, hermanita no estas tan loca después de todo!—White sonreía mientras veía con alegría a su hermana menor.

—¡Los únicos locos aquí son ustedes!—Gray conservaba el tono serio pero podía notarse su enojo.

—Bueno.—como siempre el mayor ignoró a la menor.—¿Y que hacemos aquí?—pregunto mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda.

—¡Los trage aquí para salvar el digimundo!—Lopmon levanto los brazos hacía el cielo mientras lo gritaba.

—¿Digi que?—a White no le quedó muy claro el nombre.

—¿¡Espera que!?—Gray tenía una rara mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo.—¡Tú solo me pediste que hablará con Beelzebumon no que salvará el digimundo!—le gritó con enojo al conejo.

—Eh...bueno no te dije todo, jeje...—Lop se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

—¡Wow que genial tenemos que salvar un mundo que ni conocemon!—el mayor dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Cállate!

—Pero veamos el lado positivo.—White como siempre intentaba calmar las cosas.—¡Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos como hermanos!

—¡NO!

Continuará.


End file.
